danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shawn Lambert
|height = |weight = |bmi = |chestsize = }} Shawn Lambert is one of the visitors of the series written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy and one of the participants of the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. History Early Life Shawn had took an interest in agriculture and plants when he was young. He finds it strangely entertaining and easy to do, so he wants his father to teach him the basics of it. After some time, he learned to plant flowers, fruit and much more, and some people respect the fact that he started farming at a young age. He also learned to take care of certain plants, and other important things to do to learn farming, hence the decision he made to become a farmer. While some people congratulate him, some also pity him, wondering if he ever got the time to hang out with his friends, while others also took advantage and stole the hard work Shawn had done. It had been many times that his plants were stolen, and less produce were eaten by him and his family, but rather stolen by others. But, he didn't just have plants, but also animals. He obviously could get this, because him and- his father live in a barn near a windmill. He then received a letter one day inviting him to play a game at mansion. His father allowed him, but instructed him to trust no one, so he decided to pack his stuff, while his father drives him to the area, starting his new life as the Ultimate Farmer. Name and Development The name Shawn means "God is gracious; gift from god", and the name Lambert was a Germanic personal name composed of the elements, 'land', 'territory', + 'bright' and 'famous'. Appearance Shawn Lambert is pale-skinned and quite tall. He has slick back orange hair and a pair of orange eyes. He wears a long sleeved orange shirt and green overalls that are folded. Also he wears brown slippers as footwear. In addition, he wears a black necklace around his neck. Personality Shawn enjoys working hard for himself and his father. He works good under-pressure and a good listener. Shawn isn't as sporty as the other guys, but wasn't the most softest like some of the guys, but rather the hardworking kind. Shawn prefers to keep to himself rather revealing it to others. Shawn can sometimes be short-tempered, but is able to control it. What triggers his anger the most is when people steal the produce he plants everyday. Listening wise, Shawn is able to understand human emotions nicely and is able to come up with a solution. He is able to help the people when they are in need of help. Shawn is always the guy to help you when you're feeling down or lonely, as he is able to start a conversation with anyone around him. The farmer that worked hard, for only his crops to be stolen, but the guy is quite nice, with the heart he is holding. Skills and Talent Ultimate Farmer This proves the fact where he knows the basics and hardships of Agriculture, making him useful in times of farming and other plant related stuff. He also knows a ton of animals, and their behavior. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat. Navigation